The Outcasts
by manofgold57
Summary: Percy has lost the girl that meant everything to him, his life was without direction until and unlikely ally gives him a new direction to follow, finding and recruiting those that Olympus has cast aside. This is the story of The Outcasts. Pairing is now Pertemis
1. Chapter 1: Battle for the Thrones

**A/N So here is the first chapter of the new story. I don't know what the pairing will be yet so place a review with your vote. I will end voting after about 3 chapters so I can figure out where the story will go. So enjoy…**

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Annabeth, Thalia, and I all walked into the throne room of the gods and as we walked past the massive doors that had been broken off we saw Luke a.k.a Kronos standing in the middle of the throne room arms uplifted in his joy.

"YES NOW I WILL FINALLY FULFILL MY PROMISE AND DESTROY THESE FOOLISH OLYMPIANS!" He said.

"Luke you can't do this you need to fight him!" Annabeth said with tears beginning to form in her eyes as she prepared to fight the person who she once thought of as a father figure and also her best friend.

"Luke is gone you foolish girl, I now own this body and when I ascend to my true form nobody will be able to stop me!" He said as he turned towards us with an evil grin on his face. Realizing that we were indeed running out of time as I could see him begin to grow yellow I charged at him with a hesitant yet determined Annabeth and Thalia behind me. As we charged I felt my limbs begin to slow and I felt myself being pulled off the ground. Looking behind me I saw my companions were in a similar state. Looking back towards Kronos I saw him walking towards us at a normal speed and twirling his scythe in his hands with the same grin on his face.

"You know I can't wait for you to release us so I can wipe that stupid grin off your face." I growled, angry at how far we had come and how many friends we had lost so we could get to this point only to be as helpless as kittens in our fight.

"I'm going to go ahead and say no, I want you to have a front seat to the destruction of your precious western civilization." He said and as he was talking he summoned an image of Typhoon nearing the Hudson River with gods swirling around him giving him everything they had. But it was futile though, Typhoon was simply to strong for the underpowered gods. As Typhoon stepped into the river a hunting call sounded, the call of the ocean. The river water soon erupted around the monster and an army of cyclops charged out all carrying chains that would be used to hold a battleship in place, and at their head was Poseidon riding a sea green chariot pulled by hippocampi.

"NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Kronos exclaimed.

Soon the cyclops began to wrap their chains around Typhoon's legs as the gods struck with renewed vigor and as Typhoon began to fall backwards into the river the water parted to reveal a portal straight to the deepest parts of Tartarus. Once Typhoon fell completely in the portal closed and the river waters returned to their original position.

"DAMNIT!" Kronos yelled and in his anger he accidentally released us from our time spell. Once I hit the ground with a grunt Kronos seemed to realize his mistake and when I looked up I saw his scythe in a deadly arc heading straight for my achilles spot on my lower back. I rolled out of the way of his strike and I felt fear begin to gnaw away at me. How did he know where my achilles spot was?

"Oh Percy, so naive to think that you are now invinceable, thanks to your friend Ethan I know exactly how to kill you." Damn that Nakamura kid, my only advantage in this fight was just taken away from me. Now my only hope was to stay alive and get a lucky hit on Kronos' vulnerable spot. I got up and charged Kronos at a full sprint but Kronos just smirked and stepped out of the way while throwing me headfirst into Ares' throne, temporarily knocking me unconscious.

I soon woke up to the sound of fighting and immense pain in my head as I saw the bleary forms of Annabeth and Thalia dueling Kronos while guarding my prone form. They seemed to be doing quite well until Thalia's leg buckled under her due to a prior injury she acquired while fighting a horde of hellhounds. Seeing his chance Kronos lunged forward and the tip of his scythe just barely grazed Thalia's shoulder. Under normal circumstances this would have been virtually no problem but due to the nature of his scythe and that it rips your soul out of your body on contact, Thalia fell to the ground in agony with a fatal wound. Seeing my friend in danger gave me new strength and I got up and struck at Kronos' unprotected right side only for my sword to bounce off.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you just yet Percy, but your death will come later." Kronos said in annoyance, his annoyance only grew though when i struck at him again, this time in the back. Yet again my strike bounced off of him, "Very well then if you wish to die now then I will be more than happy to grant your wish!" Kronos said as he thrust his scythe right at my achilles spot and had it landed it would have killed me but his blade was intercepted. All I felt was liquid splash against my back but I knew what had happened. Annabeth had taken a blade for me a second time in this war, but this time there would be no recovery, there would be no tomorrow for the daughter of Athena. As I looked and saw the light fading from her eyes all of our adventures rushed to the front of my mind from when we first met to the Sea of Monsters to when we delved into the labyrinth and felt my anger begin to rise as I realized that I would never get to spend time with the girl I had begun to love. I grabbed Riptide from where I had dropped it in shock and walked forward with the determination that I would hit Kronos as many times as it took until I found his one vulnerable spot and killed him in revenge for Annabeth and all my other friends.

I had barely taken three steps forward when Thalia's anguished cry cut me off, "Luke! You promised that you would never hurt her! You promised!" she cried. Kronos looked like he had been shot as he jolted upright and I could see his eyes turn from gold back to Luke's blue eyes.

I continued walking towards a now stiff Luke and he looked at me and asked me the one question that would determine the fate of everyone. "Percy do you trust me with your sword to do what is needed to save everyone? I was shocked, why would I ever do that? Did he really think I was this stupid? "Hurry Percy, I need your sword. If you don't give it to me I can't stop Kronos from separating from me." Luke was virtually pleading me now, and as I looked on I realized his faint golden glow was beginning to glow almost painfully bright. "Please Percy."

I had made my decision, I knew that this would probably get me killed but I had to trust in Luke and as I handed him my sword he smiled and began to remove the armor under his left armpit, his vulnerable spot. Once the armor was removed he just smiled at me and thrusted the sword into his body. Luke immediately began to scream in pain and golden light began to flow out of his mouth. I walked over to a dying Luke and realized that I was not the hero, Luke was the hero it was just my decision that would determine whether Olympus would preserve or raze. As I kneeled next to him I noticed something was wrong, Luke's eyes had turned into gold and as I tried to back up Kronos grabbed me in a bone crushing embrace.

"If I go to Tartarus then you are coming with me child." He snarled as I felt him heating up and soon an explosion was set off in the throne room and all I saw was black.

Thalia POV

When I saw Percy and Kronos all I could feel was dread, my two best friends were either dead or about to die and there was nothing anybody could do about anything. Plus to add insult to injury Percy would be going to Tartarus instead of the Elysium he deserved. Soon the glow coming from Kronos became unbearable to look at and as I looked away the entire throne began to shake and a giant explosion occurred causing the entire mountain to shake and I felt immense heat and heard pieces of rubble being thrown everywhere only for it to all stop as soon as it had begun. When I opened my eyes I was presented with the view the throne room in pieces and the Olympians plus Hades standing there looking wide eyed at all the destruction.

"What happened here?" Hera asked as she noticed me off to the side. With her comment all the gods also noticed me and ran over worried, but none more so than my father.

"My dear Thalia are you alright?" He asked in a choked voice as he tried to hold back his tears, he knew the what the consequences of being hit by Kronos' scythe were.

My vision soon began dim and it felt like I was seeing him at the end of the tunnel. "They all died as heroes." I said with the last bit of my strength and soon all I saw was black and I then felt nothing.

 **So ends Chapter 1, hopefully I came through for all of you guys and this is looking better than the first chapter of the last story. As I said in the AN at the top the pairing is up for vote in the reviews. And BTW Percy is NOT dead in case I didn't make that clear enough in Thalia's POV. However, Annabeth and Thalia ARE dead so please don't place any votes for them. MOG out**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**What up everybody, so far the poll results are…**

 **Artemis-2**

 **Piper-1**

 **Reyna-1**

 **Everyone else-0**

 **I'm thinking of closing the polls after this chapter so all you guys need to vote.**

 **So enjoy…**

Chapter 2

Zeus POV

Olympus

As I sat there I felt like my entire world had just been taken from me, as my only living child I had always felt a special connection to her. I had one day hoped to develop a true father-daughter relationship with her but I know knew that would never be able to happen.

"There will be a meeting about today's events and it will happen tomorrow, visit your children or do whatever the heck that you want." With that I flashed to the Gardens of Olympus, it was always my favorite place to go when I felt sad.

As I sat on a bench I heard a strange whispering in my ear, " _She should have never died…"_ I perked up when I heard this voice.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" I mumbled under my breath as I felt like I must being going crazy as I was talking to myself.

" _Your daughter, she should have never died…"_ the voice said, " _Percy could have done more and saved her…"_

"What do you mean? He died in trying to help her and he died a hero." I said.

" _When she fought Kronos he just sat there and watched as she died, one might even think he wanted her to die…"_

"He would never do that they were best friends." I said as my conviction began to waver.

Soon I was shown a image of my daughter Thalia fighting with Kronos while trying to protect a downed Percy who when she was struck by Kronos seemed to have a smirk on his face. I grew angry at this scene and flashed immediately to the throne room and used the master bolt to call a meeting.

Poseidon POV

When I learned Percy had been sent to Tartarus I went straight to Atlantis where the surrounding oceans were in turmoil as they reflected my current mood. Soon I saw the thunder and lightning in the sky showing that Zeus wanted a meeting. I had half a mind to not show up to this but I flashed straight to my throne to see a very angry looking Zeus walking towards his throne. Once all twelve Olympians were gathered Zeus stood up and said the one thing nobody would ever think would be said.

"It has come to my attention, through the revealing of new evidence, that Percy Jackson purposely allowed my daughter to die and thus I declare him an enemy of Olympus!" With that he flashed right out of the throne room. The whole room was immediately thrown into complete turmoil as every god and goddess stood up and yelled to make themselves heard, i however sad in my throne, completely fuming in rage. How dare he accuse my son of such things?! I felt my control over the seas slip and all the oceans became even more restless as storms began to batter coastlines all over the world. I noticed Hera finally brought order the throne room and all the gods quieted down and sat in their thrones.

She then spoke, "While I do not agree with my husband's decision for I feel Perseus was a true hero it appears that our assumptions of his true character were incorrect and so this meeting is over."

Percy POV

Tartarus

All I felt was pain, pain in my head, pain all over. I felt the ground under me and I pushed myself up knowing that I had no chance of survival. I began to trudge forward focusing on nothing more than placing one foot in front of the other hoping that if I kept going I might somehow get out of this hellhole.

After what I was two days of walking I had not seen a single monster and pain, hunger, and hopelessness gnawed away at me. Soon the red ground of Tartarus rushed up to meet me and then all I saw was black.

I was soon awoken when I felt a bow being poked into my ribs and some energy entering me. I opened my eyes and rolled over to see a woman that may have once been beautiful but was now a shell of that with her frail body and gaunt appearance.

"Who...who are you?" I croaked out.

She just looked at me with a worried expression and soon explained, "Percy I have come to tell you that Zeus was falsely influenced into thinking you allowed his daughter to die and he has declared you an enemy of Olympus."

"What?!" I felt like a huge chunk of me had just been ripped out, I had given everything for them and now they just cast me out like a piece of trash all over the false claim that I allowed my best friend to die which I would never allow to happen.

"I don't know what to tell you except that you still have friends on the Olympian council, especially your father who I feel will always be on your side." She said.

"What should I do then?" I felt like everything in my life was just taken from me, even though I still had my father I knew that if I returned I would just be sent back here. But I knew one thing though, even if Olympus had left me I could not abandon my family and I would have to help them no matter what.

"I don't really know Percy, I guess you are then only one who can decide that."

I had made my decision, "I will do what I can to help Olympus even if they no longer want me."

The lady just smiled, "There is something I need to tell you, My name is Selene the former titaness of the moon." She said with pride, then her expression saddened "However since many have forgotten about me I feel that my time in this life is drawing to a close and I feel that what little essence I have remaining is about to leave me and soon I will fade."

"I am sorry to hear about that Selene." I said slightly awestruck that a titan was talking to me and that she had turned into such a pitiful state.

"The main reason I appear before you now is that I have watched you from afar and I am impressed with your character and I am very impressed with your loyalty to Olympus."

"Ummmm thanks I guess."

She smiled at my obliviousness "What i am trying to say is that I am impressed with you and I want to impart the last bit of my essence onto you so you may do want you must do."

I was shocked, "Thank you so much."

She just smiled, "What I give you is not much but hopefully it will help you in the future." She then touched my forehead and I felt power rush through me and I felt better then I had in years. I looked over at Selene and saw that she had turned almost translucent.

I quickly grew worried, "What is wrong?"

"I am fading now and I barely have any time left." She explained, "But first I need to give you this," She held out a beautifully crafted bow to me and I held it in my hands and felt the power within it and I felt a connection form between me and the bow. "This bow was once my symbol of power and now it belongs to you." She now could barely be seen and in a voice less than a whisper she said, "Farewell Perseus I hope things work out for you in the end, but first I have one last gift for you…" I soon felt myself being teleported away from the smiling form of Selene and when I stopped I looked around and saw the familiar streets of New York.

 **I know this might have seemed a little rushed but I had to cut parts out of it as the pairing is still undecided so I had to wrap pieces of this up in a way might not seem right. Anyway this is the last chapter to vote for the pairing as writing without knowing what exact direction I need to take is difficult so leave a vote in the reviews and I will tally them up. MOG out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

A/N So after all votes have been cast the final tally goes as follows,

Artemis-4

Reyna-2

Piper-1

Zoe-1

And the winner is Artemis! Honestly I am quite happy with the results as with the path I have laid out for this story doing an Artemis/Percy pairing will be a fun challenge and I think you will all like the results. So as always enjoy…

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, I forgot to put this earlier so here it is

Chapter 3

Artemis POV

I was distraught due to Thalia's death, despite how much I had loved Zoe as a sister, Thalia just added that flair and fun to the hunt Zoe never could. I flashed to my camp still confused at what occurred in this meeting, while I never liked Perseus I at least had to give him a little respect as without him I would likely still be holding the sky up and be doing so in chains. Our current camp was on a cliff overlooking the sea where I sent the hunters after the Battle for Manhattan. I was met on arrival with sheets of rain pouring down on me and the sight of the sea in absolute turmoil as 20 foot waves pounded the shorelines, wiping away many of the houses built there. I looked on in horror as I saw this destruction, knowing that many people could be killed if Poseidon didn't calm down, but I knew I could do nothing but hope he calmed down before more innocent people died. Almost like a switch the seas grew calm again and I began walking back to our camp, completely soaked. Upon arrival I noticed Bianca (She's alive because I feel like it) walking towards me with a smile on her face. When I reached her she noticed the expression on my face and the lack of Thalia with me, her smile vanished.

"Milady what is wrong, and where is Thalia?" She asked and I knew she would not take the news very well as she virtually worshipped the two of them as gods after they saved her life on many occasions.

"Bianca something happened in the fight with Kronos and the meeting that followed and I want you to remain calm."

She appeared worried but she desperately wanted to know, "Milady please, quit beating around the bush and just tell me I promise to not overreact."

"Bianca, in battle for the throne room, Annabeth and Thalia were killed while Perseus was dragged into Tartarus by Kronos for revenge when Perseus defeated him." I would see tears forming in Bianca's eyes as she learned of Perseus' demise.

"At least he will get the Elysium he deserves and he can be with Annabeth forever, along with Thalia." She she said as she tried to console herself over the demise of her 3 best friends.

I could tell she was struggling under the weight of their deaths and I didn't want to tell her but I knew I had to, "There is just one more thing though Bianca." She looked up at me with red eyes from her crying. "Zeus believes that Perseus was responsible for Thalia's death and has declared him an enemy of Olympus so when Perseus inevitably dies in Tartarus I doubt that Elysium is what awaits him."

Bianca began to tremble with uncontrollable rage when I told her this, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DECLARED HIM AN ENEMY OF OLYMPUS! PERCY HAS DONE MORE FOR OLYMPUS THAN ANYONE IN HISTORY!" The ground began to shake as all the surrounding shadows came forth to the daughter of Hades. Thunder began to rumble in the distance as a phenomenon I had never seen before occurred as lightning that was the darkest shade of black possible began striking all around us. The lightning didn't just dissipate however, it too began to come towards Bianca and began to swirl around her in a deadly ring of black lightning. I began to grow worried for Bianca's health as well as that of all of my hunters that had all shown up around us when Bianca's outage began.

"Bianca, you need to calm down or else you will hurt somebody!" I yelled. Bianca looked at me and when we made eye contact I noticed her eyes had grown completely black and the ground began to shake harder and the lightning swirled around her even faster. "Please Bianca, they wouldn't want you to do this." I said in a voice barely above a whisper yet Bianca was able to hear it and the lightning dissipated and the ground quit shaking. I immediately ran up to Bianca and pulled her into a comforting embrace as she began to cry into my shoulder.

"It's alright Bianca, it's all going to be alright." I said trying to reassure her.

"No it's not, he deserves Elysium and now he won't get anything." She said into my shoulder. Bianca continued to cry for several minutes until she couldn't anymore and all that came from her was racking sobs.

"Come Bianca let's go get some food and talk about this." When I got no response I looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep in my arms, carefully I picked her up and began to carry her to her tent.

"Milady what happened that caused Bianca to do this, and where is Thalia?" A hunter to my right said, looking over I saw that it was Phoebe that asked.

"I will explain later but in regards to Thalia, she was slain in the fight with Kronos." All the hunters gave out cries of shock and anguish and many fell to their knees and cried out in grief. "As much as I wish we could mourn her, we need to get moving in case the seas act up again." with that I walked into Bianca's tent leaving a grieving hunt behind me.

Percy POV

I felt better than I ever had despite my fight with Kronos and journies through Tartarus. I looked around and noticed that I was in Central Park when I heard a cry for help from out in the distance. The voice sounded familiar so I took off in a sprint towards it. I was absolutely flying as I jumped from tree to tree running along the branches with a swiftness that would rival that of Artemis. I soon came across a clearing and at the other end saw a cyclops with a person pinned under its foot as it prepared to bring its club down and end the person's life. I knew I was too far away to get there even with my recently increased speed so I summoned my bow out of the ring form it had taken. I hoped that in gaining Selene's domains she had thrown in a blessing in archery because I had always sucked at it. When I drew an arrow back the motion felt similar to when I used Riptide, it felt like a natural extension of myself. As my excitement over this new discovery grew the arrow on my string, which automatically loaded itself, began to glow and I fired knowing the person in danger did not have much time left. The arrow I shot flew across the clearing faster than the eye could follow and the only thing that could be seen of the arrow was the golden trail it left behind. When it hit the monster in the head the arrow blew up instantly killing the monster in a blast of pure energy. I immediately thought that this was the coolest thing ever but I realised that I possibly just killed the person I was trying to save. I sprinted towards him with worry gnawing away at me. When I reached him I felt relief flood through me when I saw he was okay as the cyclops' body must've shielded him from the blast. I looked down and saw the surprised face of someone who should've been dead, Will Solace.

"Will how are you alive?" I asked as I pulled him to his feet with him looking at me with eyes of wonder.

"Are you kidding me!? I should be asking you that question, but storytime can wait cause that wasn't the only monster chasing me." As he said this crashing in the bushes could be heard in front of us as a small army of assorted monsters appeared in front of us with triumphant looks on their faces as they looked at what they hoped was dinner. "Percy we need to run, there are too many." As he said this I looked down at my bow and a mischievous grin found its way on my face.

"Nah, I got this, just stand behind me and prepare to be amazed." I tried to replicate what I had done earlier when I shot the cyclops and tried to channel energy into the bow.

Will POV

I looked on in amazement when the arrow Percy had summoned to his bow began to glow and my amazement grew further when he began to fire at speeds faster than I had ever seen, and I had even once seen my dad Apollo shoot on the archery range before. I turned my attention to the small army of monsters and saw that about half the arrows Percy shot had that same golden glow and these arrows caused explosions to go off inside the monsters ranks that would kill the intended target and knock all the surrounding monsters off their feet. Within minutes the entire force of monsters was destroyed and all that showed that they had ever existed was the golden dust and the craters in the ground. I turned to face Percy and I saw that he was pale as a ghost and sweating buckets.

"Guess that took a little more out of me than I thought it would." He said with a grin before he fell forward, unconscious.

Percy POV

I woke up next to a fire and a concerned looking son of Apollo. "How long was I out?" I asked

"I don't know, what time is it now?"

I looked up at the moon and instantly knew what time it was. "3:34 in the morning." I said and noticed Will looking at me with an astonished look on his face.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I don't know I just looked at the moon and the answer just popped in my head."

Will just looked at me and his usually carefree expression grew serious, "You need to answer some questions for me."

"Okay shoot." I said having no idea how many questions he would have for me.

"How are you alive? How did you just do that thing with telling the time? And how the hell did you do that thing with the exploding arrows from your bow?"

I began to tell him of my adventures starting at his supposed death and ending with my talk with Selene. "So what you're telling me is that a fading titan gave you all of her powers while you were in Tartarus."

"Yeah that about sums it up. Enough about me though, how are you alive right now? I thought you were vaporized or something."

"Please it would take more than that to kill me, during that fight I was knocked into the river and I fell unconscious. When I woke up I found out that I had washed up in New Jersey and when nobody would take me into New York City because of the mist telling people to stay away from there so I had to walk for several days only for me to arrive after the war had been decided. When I made it back to camp everyone in the place was absolutely depressed. I started asking around and Chiron told me about the death of Thalia and Annabeth," I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I was reminded that my cousin and the love of my life were both dead. "I'm sorry dude I know how this must feel for you right now." I just nodded at him to continue with his story. "So anyway when Chiron told me about you being declared an enemy of Olympus I couldn't believe it and they had to sedate me before I hurt someone I was so mad. When I woke up I immediately tried talking to my dad to try and get your name cleared up and he told me that most of the Olympian Council doesn't believe you are a traitor but Zeus is adamant about this. I then went around and tried to tell people at camp that you weren't a traitor and that in reality you are a hero but somehow Zeus found out about me and I was banished. Soon that horde of monsters you just wasted started to chase me and the rest is history."

I didn't know what to say, he was willing to back me up even though it got him banished and nearly killed. "I don't know what to say, but thank you for trying to help."

"No Percy, thank you. Despite what Zeus may think if it wasn't for you there would be no Olympus to return to." Silence enveloped us until he broke it, "So I have to ask, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

I really had no clear answer for him though, "I don't really know to be honest, I mean I am still loyal to Olympus despite all the crap that has happened so I guess I will go around the countryside and help demigods in trouble while staying under the radar."

He looked at me with wonder "The fact that you would still be willing to help them after what they did to you is amazing and if you are willing to let me I would love to come with you."

"Of course Will I would love to have you but you do realize however that we will not be able to reveal our identities our else we will face a very painful death." All I saw was determination in his eyes.

"Count me in." He said.

"Alright then," looking at the sky I was shocked to see that we had talked until morning. "I guess we need to get moving then." And I got up only to have Will grab my arm.

"Wait Percy, if we are going to do this we at least need to have a cool name for our group I mean Artemis has her hunters what will we be?"

It was a valid question, what would a group of people who had been cast aside be called. And then it hit me, the perfect name.

"We will be called the Outcasts."

A/N so good, bad, indifferent, send a review and tell me what you think. Since exams are over and Christmas break has started I should be able to write more often and hopefully I will be able to redo all the chapter in For the Love of the Moon, but don't cross your fingers. Anyway, MOG out.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Mission

**A/N What up everybody? This might be the fastest update I've ever done but that is mainly because I'm in Christmas break and I'm bored out of my mind. I am going to let you guys decide who you want to be the patron god of Percy's little group, I think Apollo would be pretty cool and you could have the twin gods and their groups competing against each other but this one's up to you guys so give your vote in the reviews. As always enjoy…**

Chapter 4

Artemis POV

3 weeks. It had been 3 weeks since the defeat of Kronos. We had expected most monsters to go into hiding but instead it seemed like large, organized bands of monsters had become more and more common. We were in New York following a large group of around 100 monsters until there tracks led us to a clearing in Central Park when what we found was a scene of utter destruction. All that was left of the monster force was golden dust and craters that covered the ground.

"Milady who could've done this? You are the only one with the power that would've done this." Zoe asked from behind me.

Before I could answer Atalanta yelled out, "Milday I found a pair of tracks leading away from here!" I ran towards her to see very faint indentations in the grass that would indicate someone was walking here.

"Good job Atalanta." I then addressed the hunt as a whole, "Make camp here and I will follow the tracks to see who did this." Without a second glance towards my hunters I was following the tracks which led me back into the woods. The main reason I left the hunt behind was that I had detected the weak aura of a titan at the battle site and it continued to be present as we followed the tracks. I knew the hunt wouldn't be able to help much with a titan and I did not want them to get hurt. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I reached an old campsite where a long dead fire sat in the middle of a small clearing. What surprised me the most was that there were two areas where the grass had been flattened by someone sitting there. I began to really worry now, this meant that two titans were on the loose and this needed to be reported to Olympus. I flashed back to where the hunters had set up camp and gathered them around, "We need to pack up camp, I sense that there are titans in the area and I found that two people were responsible for this meaning we are under the threat of an attack by two titans now." My hunters didn't ask any questions, the knew how serious this situation was and our camp was packed in minutes gathering all of us around in a circle I flashed us to outside my palace on Olympus.

"Stay in my palace I must talk with my father immediately." I ran to the throne room to see my father sitting there on his throne.

"Father I need you to call a meeting, this is an emergency." My father saw how serious my expression was and didn't ask any questions as he launched his master bolt into the skies, calling the members of the council.

When they all were assembled Zeus asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to, "What has gone wrong that caused you to need this meeting? Kronos has been defeated and we are at peace."

"In Central Park we found evidence of a titan and when I followed its tracks I found that there were two people and I believe that we still have two titans on the loose." All of the Olympians looked shocked at this, we were supposed to have no more problems from the titans for at least a few centuries.

"This is a serious matter indeed, I shall assign all gods to search for these titans and should any of you find them be sure to call for aid." Zeus declared and with that everyone flashed out of the throne room to begin the search.

Percy POV

Will and I were currently in Nevada and had no idea that 12 Olympians were actively searching for us with the intent to kill. Will and I were here to find a demigod that I had detected. Apparently Selene's hunting abilities also helped me smell out demigods that we could save. We walked in front of a run down house with beer bottles covering the yard and despite the stench the scent of the demigod was stronger than ever.

"We're here." Will just nodded and we both drew arrows, Will from his quiver and I summoned one on my bowstring. We walked up to the door and we took up positions on either side. I then kicked the door and knocked it off its hinges. We walked in to see three fat guy sitting around a table playing poker and drinking beers.

"Who the hell are you!?" The one closest to us said.

"Where's the child?" I asked

"That little brat is no concern of yours." Another one of them said as he stood up and reached for a knife in his pocket. Seeing this I drew my bow and shot a normal arrow through his throat and he fell onto the table dead. Will shot the one that yelled at us first leaving one last guy.

"Please don't kill me! He always left the kid upstairs in one of the bedrooms, I don't know if he ever did nothing bad to the child just please let me go." He said as he fell to his knees crying for mercy.

"Leave now and pray your friend never hurt the child or I swear we will find you." He visibly paled at this and ran out the front door checking behind to make sure we didn't follow him.

"I would've shot him anyway." Will said.

"Yeah I know but I didn't really feel like he was worth the effort." Will chuckled at this, "Anyways, we need to go get the kid." With that we both got up and headed upstairs to see a door with several locks on it.

"What are we going to do about these?" Will asked me.

I just reached forward and ripped the door out of the way. I noticed Will gaping at me with an open mouth. I just laughed at his expression, "I'm technically a titan now so I have ways around simple locks." I said quite nonchalantly.

"Yeah sure whatever, makes perfect sense." Will said as we proceeded into the room to see a young girl that I guessed was around 12 years old sitting on her bed staring at us with eyes that were red from crying.

"Who are you? Are you the ones my dad was selling me to?" She asked as she tried to hide in a corner and get as far away from us as possible.

"We are friends and we are here to get you out of here." I said with a smile on my face trying to reassure her. I reached out to help her get up and she flinched when I did this. My smile faded and I grew worried as I began to suspect from her flinching and the bruises I could now see on her face that she was a victim of physical abuse. Normally I would never invade someone's privacy like this but I had to know if her father had gone further with her abuse. When I looked through her memories I was disgusted to see that she had been sexually abused and her father was going to sell her as a sex slave. In doing so I also learned her name was Elizabeth.

I sat next to her, "To answer your earlier question I am Andrew and this is my friend Ben." Will and I had agreed earlier to use false names so when she told people of how she escaped the Olympians wouldn't know of our involvement or that a declared enemy of Olympus was roaming the country as otherwise we would have the hunt on our trail immediately.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked looking at us hoping she could get her out of this hell she had been living through.

"I am going to take you to a friend of mine where girls with similar situations to you are given a home." I said and Will looked at me in alarm and I mouthed at him _later_. He just nodded and let me continue.

"When will you take me?" She asked.

"Preferably as soon as possible but we won't leave until you are ready."

"I want to leave now!"

"Very well then." And I then grabbed her hand and Will's and flashed us outside of where I could sense the was which currently was in Utah.

"This is where we leave you Elizabeth." Reaching into my jacket I pulled out an envelope with a letter that I had written to Artemis just before we left her house. "Find a girl named Artemis and give this to her, I enchanted it so only she can open it." I explained and she gave us both hugs before she walked towards the hunters' camp.

"I think she will do well in the hunt." I said to Will who had been quiet the whole time.

"Why did you bring her here though? You could've jeopardized our safety by coming here." He said.

"Will I didn't tell you this earlier because I didn't want her learning that I know this but her father raped her and sexually assaulted her so I felt she wouldn't be comfortable at camp with a bunch of boys." I explained as I saw understanding on his face. As we turned around to leave a bright flash of light appeared in front of us and an authoritative, godly voice rung out,

"Well looks like I just find the enemies of Olympus."

 **A/N the identity of this god is up to you guys. I would prefer Apollo but it is up to you guys. I will place the restriction that the god has to be a male. Sorry I'm not trying to be sexist but the hunters are under a female God and the outcasts are kind of a parallel to them so they should be under a male god. So good, bad, or indifferent please send a review with your opinion. Oh and BTW some of you reviewed and were worried that Bianca and Percy were too OP which I never planned on making them OP it's just black lightning sounded really cool and it never was all that powerful. MOG out**.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Ally

**A/N thanks to some really helpful reviews I have decided the direction this story will take, Percy will be the "patron" of the Outcasts. As always enjoy…**

Chapter 5

Percy POV

"Well look what we have here." The voice said.

When the blinding light vanished Ares stood before us decked out in armor armed with a spear and shield. "You know technically I'm supposed to call for help from Olympus but if you two are the 'titans' then this will be too easy." He said in a condescending tone and crouched, ready for battle.

I was still aware that the hunt was right behind us and a confrontation would be heard by Artemis and we would then be faced with two gods.

"You know if you truly wanted to have the glory of this kill then we would go elsewhere." I said hoping Ares' hunger for glory could be used to isolate him from help.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked.

This was going exactly the way I wanted it to, "You and I both know that if we fought here then Artemis would join the fight and take ALL the credit for the kill." Ares seemed to think on this and replied,

"Fine, I'll meet you outside Vegas and if you're not there then I will make your deaths especially painful." With that he flashed off and I grabbed Will's hand and flashed after him.

We arrived to see Ares standing there about 100 meters away. I grinned at Will, "Watch this." And I summoned an arrow and put a bunch of energy into it so it was glowing gold and humming with power. I drew the arrow back and when I released I got a result similar to what I had grown accustomed to before I got the domains of Selene. The arrow slipped in my hand and just fell to the ground and exploded throwing me and Will back with the force of the energy released.

Will and I both got up groaning, "I thought you had this under control." He said holding his head due to the concussion waves from the arrow.

"I don't know why that happened, last night it worked perfectly." Then it hit me, Selene was the goddess of the moon as well and since she didn't have enough power to transfer all of her essence to me it would make sense that the skills I got only worked when I was in her main domain.

Ares however just sat there with an amused expression on his face, "Some threat to Olympus you to are." He said barely able to control his laughter.

Scowling I drew Riptide and prepared to charge, "Will distract him with your bow and I will deal with him."

"Last time you said you would deal with him you blew us both up." He grumbled as he notched an arrow.

Ignoring him I charged at Ares who roared and struck at my legs with his sword. Due to Selene's essence in me Ares' movements seemed slower to me than they were when we fought in California. I jumped over his sword and struck at his head which he blocked with his shield. When I landed he bashed me in the face with his shield and knocked me back several yards with a broken nose and a mixture of mortal blood and golden ichor running down my face. I got back up warily and realized that despite owning the essence of a titan and the increase in my skill the god of war was still an opponent to be wary of. As he walked towards me with a triumphant grin on his face he cried out in shock and pain when a golden arrow hit a gap in the armor on his ribs. Pure golden ichor flowed down his side as I decided to try my luck and attack the weakened god. The arrow in his rib was sapping his strength making it harder for him to keep up with my attacks and it showed when I scored a slash across his stomach. Will, who had been trying to find another gap in his armor, managed to hit him again, this time in the back of his knee.

Ares fell to his knees bleeding profusely in multiple places. "I swear I will kill you both and grind your bones into dust under my foot." He said before flashing away, likely to Olympus so he could get healed.

"See I told you I could take care of him." I said as Will walked up to me.

"Whatever, you wouldn't have been able to touch him if it wasn't for me hitting him with an arrow."

I chuckled at his response, "Yes and I am grateful you managed to do that or else handling him would have just been more difficult but not impossible." I reached into my pack to pull out a piece of ambrosia to heal my nose and looked around at our surrounding landscape. "You know it's awfully convenient for him to choose for us to fight here."

"Why is that?"

"On top of the stratosphere tower in downtown vegas is the location of someone I need to talk to in regards to giving us a potential third member."

"Who?"

"You'll see." And with that I grabbed his shoulder and flashed us to the base of the tower.

"Hey Percy, you never did explain the sudden lack of skill with the bow when we were fighting Ares."

I knew this would come up, he was probably still not happy about me blowing him up. "Yeah I think it's that since Selene's primary domain was the moon and since she didn't have enough energy to transfer all of her essence to me I can only use most of the powers she gave me effectively at night."

"Oh well that in a way doesn't seem very helpful since we won't be doing much at night."

I looked at him incredulously, "Are you kidding me? We are going to have to do almost everything at night because A. we want to hide as well as possible from the gods and B. we dont have the numbers to do anything other than stealthy night raids." I explained.

He just nodded. "So how do we get to who you are looking for?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess we just ask the reception guy." I said as I walked up to the lady, "excuse me miss we are looking for Ouranos." As I said this I could hear a strangled choking sound coming from behind me that Will was making. She just smiled at me and faster than my eyes could follow had put a sword against my throat and more warriors filed in from the adjacent rooms.

"You will get to see him alright, and he will determine if you get to live or not." She said as she began to lead the two of us into an elevator where she and about a dozen or so guards kept a close eye on us with their swords drawn. When the elevator doors dinged they opened to reveal a greek style city that's splendor put that of Olympus to shame. One of the guards shoved the business end of his sword into my back the prod me along and on the long walk I grew even more impressed at all that I was surrounded with.

The lady looked by and saw our expressions of shock and just laughed, "I take it you have never seen anything like this before."

"Yeah this just puts Olympus to complete shame." I said.

"Well I suppose it helps that the primordial council has had eons longer to build Starlight City than the Olympians have had to build Olympus." She explained.

When we reached a set of doors that easily were twice the size of the ones on the throne room of Olympus she just knocked on the door and they swung open gliding silently on well oiled hinges. As the doors opened the power being radiated from within was so great it began to burn away Will while only slightly affecting me.

The girl leading them looked at him in pity, "Guards take him to a guest house, he is not strong enough to stay in the presence of the council." The guards quickly took Will away leaving me alone to talk with some of the most powerful beings in existence.

As I walked towards the center of the room I felt the eyes of all the present primordials boring into me, judging me. What made it worse was that each one of them was about 40 feet tall.

"Welcome to our throne room Perseus, Son of Poseidon. Long has it been since one of your kind as graced these sacred halls." The one who sat directly in front of me said, with the clouds floating around on his throne and the scent of ozone coming off of him I could only assume that he was Ouranos. "Long have I known of what you would ask of me and I am willing to grant your request for he has been nagging me to let him leave the sky for millennia now." I felt ecstatic, maybe this would be easier than I thought. I had come in here ready and willing to barter, beg, and even go on a quest to get Ouranos' approval and now I wouldn't have to do anything. Ouranos just smiled at me like he knew something I didn't, "Perseus, I do not grant your request out of the kindness of my heart. I do this because the road you face is nearly impossible and I am aware that you will need all of the help you will need." The ecstatic feeling from earlier quickly disappeared and was replaced with dread and fear. "Perseus never fear for with the help of your friends and family you shall prevail over the primordial goddess who is currently not in attendance.

I looked around and noticed an empty throne that looked like it was made of the earth and it had plants and vines draped all over it. I immediately recognized who he was speaking of, "You mean Gaea is going to go to war with Olympus?" I asked with fear creeping into my voice.

"Yes but to help yo will shall give you this one gift." All the primordials stood and began to chant in a language far older than any on earth and I felt was lifted off the ground and a golden beam hit me square in the chest. The pain was unbearable but thankfully it only lasted for a brief period of time and I was softly floated back to the ground.

When they were done I felt the same as I had before I came in there. "What did you do to me? I feel the same."

"We unlocked all the powers Selene was not able to give you so you can now bless people and ummon things like any god or titan can do." A woman in full black armor sitting on a throne of swirling darkness said. I knew she must have been Nyx.

"However there are some limitations, first off you are still just as powerful as you were before as we could not increase that so don't go challenging anybody all willy-nilly. Second, we could not give you the same mastery of your skills during the daytime that you do during nighttime so you will have to work on that yourself." A man on my left who must have been Aether said as he was on a throne of pure light and in a golden robe.

"Thank you all nonetheless." I said as I bowed deeply to the room of primordials.

"You are welcome Percy. Find Will and use your new found powers to bless him and any others you may recruit as you will become the leader of this group of outcasts as you call them." Ouranos said.

"But I was hoping for a god to lead us."

"No god is stupid enough to do directly against Zeus' wishes so you are the only one capable of doing so." I began to worry. How was I supposed to be able to make all the life and death decisions I was sure were going to come up. "Do not worry Perseus for you will find find yourself more capable than you believe yourself to be. Now go, you have permission to stay in Starlight City and when you wake up tomorrow morning the one you have requested will be there waiting for you." With that I walked out the doors and was led to where we were supposed to stay. When I walked in the doors I was hit like a freight train as Will embraced me. "Holy Hades Percy, I thought they were about to vaporize you."

"Nah dude, they were actually really helpful and in fact they gave me the ability to do something and I want to try it on you first." I said.

Will looked apprehensive but gave me a nod of approval. I began to funnel energy into Will and stated the words, "I Perseus give thee, Will Solace, my blessing along with the gift of partial immortality." Will was surrounded with a golden light and when it dissipated I was shocked with his appearance. Will was covered in a hunting outfit that was completely camouflage consisting of 3 colors: sea green, navy blue, and grey.

"So Will do you feel any different?" I asked curious what he had gained.

"I feel stronger and a lighter faster and more agile."

I then noticed that Will's quiver had disappeared and all he had was a bow that took the form of a ring on his hand.

"Will do me a favor and twist the ring on your finger." When he did a bow that was pure sea green was summoned but he still had no quiver and I got an idea.

"Will pull the string on your bow back." Will had also noticed that he had no quiver and he grinned knowing what I was thinking. When he did a sea green arrow was summoned on the string and we both had grins on our faces.

Will then looked up at me and his smile faded, "Percy you're bleeding like crazy right now." He said with concern in his voice.

I reached up a hand to my nose and it came back covered in golden ichor, wait golden ichor? "Will you remember when I had my nose broken by Ares?" He nodded in confirmation. "When that happened my blood was like half mortal blood and half ichor." I said and Will's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're telling me that they made you a full immortal?!" Will asked, shocked.

"Looks like it." I grabbed a square of ambrosia that I always keep on me in case of emergency and ate it. "So what the council told me is that I am apparently the godly or in this case titanyl person that is supposed to lead us and they gave me all the powers of a god. However though they did not give me any increases in power." I explained and Will just nodded. "We are allowed to stay the night here in the city and When we wake up the one I came here asking for will be outside."

When we woke up in the morning we walked outside to see a man that easily stood over 7 seven feet tall looking at us.

"Hello brother." He said to me.

"Hello Orion."

 **So I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter in the story so far. For all of you out there that wanted an Artemis POV, well I'm sorry but I promise ha will be the first thing I do next chapter. I was going to put one in here but this scene ended up being longer than I thought it would. So the mystery man is indeed Orion and for those of you wondering why I would put him in this story I have decided that Orion was innocent and the gods falsely accused him of rape. I know some of you may not like this but it's my story. So good, bad, indifferent, suggestions tell me in reviews. BTW this chapter was built by suggestions so those are always helpful and I consider every idea I get. MOG out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Suprise Visitors

**A/N In the reviews of last chapter somebody pointed out something I never explained and it will be explained in this chapter. I know I said I would do an Artemis POV this chapter but I really don't have anything to write about the hunt right now but by the end of the chapter I probably will. As always enjoy…**

Chapter 6

Percy POV

I flashed the three of us to somewhere outside of Washington D.C. to make camp.

"Percy can I ask something?" WIll asked.

"Ok shoot."

"No offense to you Orion, but why did you risk getting killed by the primordials for someone that will be immediately killed for raping a maiden?" He asked as Orion shot him a dirty glare.

"Well first off, all three of us will probably get killed the second we are discovered and second, when Selene blessed me she gave me some of her more important memories and one of them was how she found out about Orion's innocence. I don't know about you but I'm going to trust the woman who made this all possible and give Orion a chance." I explained to a Will that still looked questioning.

"Anyway, the first thing we need to do is we need to do is I need to bless you Orion." He just nodded and when I placed my hand on his head a similar golden light appeared around him and when it dissipated he was wearing a matching uniform to the one Will was wearing and had an exact copy of Will's bow.

"Percy when are you going to get a uniform cause right now you kinda stick out like a sore thumb when you're with us." Will said.

"I don't really know if I can bless myself though." I said.

"Only one way to find out." Orion said as he tested the auto-loading feature on his bow and put i away obviously pleased.

"I thought about the uniform they had and tried to replicate it on myself. When the resulting golden light faded I found myself in a very similar uniform except I had a solid sea green cape clasped below my neck with a silver trident.

"I want a cape." WIll complained and I shot him a dirty look.

I did have to admit though, the cape did make the uniform look pretty badass. I sat by the fire Orion had started thinking about all the other things the council had told me, primarily the news about Gaia. "Guys there is something the council told me that you two need to know." They both looked at me with curious looks. "Apparently Gaia is preparing to wage war on Olympus." Will looked shocked but Orion just nodded with a knowing look. "Orion you knew about this?"

"Yeah because it is just like it happened the first time. The titans get defeated and Gaia rises, it's just like how it happened in the ancient times." He explained. He also looked like something was weighing on him, "There is also something I need to tell you two about." He said.

I just nodded for him to continue. "So you both know how the Greek gods were worshipped basically as the same god but with slightly different characteristics and different names in Rome right?" We both nodded in confirmation and for him to continue, "Well as Roman gods they had demigods to carry out Olympus' wishes. When Western Civilization moved on from Rome like the Greek gods the Roman aspects of them moved with them." What he was trying to say finally dawned on me but Will was still clueless.

"So you're saying that the gods have Roman aspects that have demigod children and thus like the Greek demigods the Romans also have a camp." I said more for Will's benefit than anything for Selene had already taught me about this.

"If there are more demigods out there then why didn't they help us out with the titans when they marched on New York?" Will asked.

"They were destroying Mount Othrys which was the titan stronghold." Orion explained. "And besides last time Greeks and Romans were allowed to interact, the American Civil War started." Orion said shocking both of us, Selene obviously left that piece of information out.

Will was obviously troubled but asked the question weighing on everyone's mind, "So what do we do know?"

"I guess since Gaia is preparing for war we should do so as well." They both looked at me with mischievous smirks, "We need to recruit and we need to start delivering demigods to both camps and also the hunters so they will be ready as well."

Time Skip 6 months

Artemis POV **(Finally I know)**

The last six months had been interesting to say the least. It all started after the appearance of Elizabeth in our camp carrying a letter from Ben and Andrew. It had explained how she had been raped and that I should accept her which I of course did. After that Camp Half Blood began reporting that demigods had begun appearing at the camp borders with no guidance from satyrs and with no monsters on their trail. When asked all they would say is that several hooded men protected them and took them there. These men had also been active in and around my camp as close to a dozen girls had been found in the middle of the camp all with a letter written by the two men. This angered me to no end as two _boys_ were able to consistently sneak into my camp. But I was pleased with them at the same time as because of their help our numbers had reached record highs and despite the titan war we now had around fifty members. We also had the addition of several girls who had been kicked out of camp as they refused to believe that Percy was a traitor and had been cast out as a result. Among them was Katie Gardner and Clarisse La Rue, both had become excellent hunters for me and I was more than willing to accept them despite Zeus' threats as I myself didn't believe that Percy was a traitor. What surprised me the most though was that Camp Jupiter also was reporting abnormal numbers of new demigods all who were brought to Lupa and described their helpers as looking exactly like the ones aiding the Greeks.

Percy POV

The past six months had been great for us, we had bolstered the numbers of both the Roman and Greeks camps and even helped the hunters out a little. Yet our numbers had grown as well the Stoll brothers, Pollux son of Dionysius, Malcolm son of Athena, Michael Yew son of Apollo (who also somehow survived disappearing in the titan war), Nico, and Jake Mason son of Hephaestus had all joined once they were kicked out of their various camps for defending my name. I personally had gotten stronger with my powers given to me by Selene and could fire charged arrows as often as I wanted to without overly tiring myself. In addition to helping demigods make it to camp we had also gone across the country hunting down bands of monsters which were growing more and more frequent due to the rise of Gaia and the coming war. The ten of us were currently making our way through Wyoming where a large band of several hundred monsters was roaming. When they reached a clearing they saw that the monsters currently had the hunt surrounded atop a hill in the middle of the clearing and the hunt was currently in a fight for their lives as the dracaenae had formed a phalanx and the hunt's arrows had no effect against the wall of metal. I knew we would have a definite advantage against them since we only operated at night giving me the ability to shoot accurate, explosive arrows and against a tightly packed phalanx they would be devastating.

"Listen everybody, I'm going to break their formation and when I do give them Hades." They all nodded in agreement and those with bows notched arrows and those with swords drew them and prepared to charge. I sent all of them to various places along the edge of the forest so we would have the monsters surrounded and when I looked back at the hunt I noticed the monsters had gotten dangerously close to them. I summoned an arrow and put a massive amount of energy into it and it began to glow painfully bright. I released and watched as the arrow hit the closely packed dracaenae and it destroyed dozens of them before they even knew what hit them. I began to fire arrows with lower amounts of energy and the rest of my soldiers began their assault on the monsters.

Artemis POV

I don't know how but the monster horde we were tracking turned the tables on us and we went straight from the hunters to the hunted. I had grown cocky and overconfident that my hunt with its never before seen strength would be able to defeat them and I failed to notice when a large portion of the monsters had veered off to the side and had begun trailing us. When we arrived in the clearing we were currently in we saw several hundred monsters waiting at the edge of the treeline preparing for a fight. I sent the hunt forward and when we arrived in the middle the monsters gave triumphant roar and only then did I notice that we were all of a sudden surrounded. It amazed me that the monsters had the brains to figure such a good strategy almost as if a greater power was whispering into their ears telling them what to do. We all gathered on top of the hill and drew arrows and prepared for a fight. When the monsters first began to advance we held them off until a dracaenae phalanx approached us and when we attacked it few of our arrows found their mark with most hitting the wall of shields making the company resemble a porcupine. The monsters continued to approach and got very close to our lines when we all drew our hunting knives and prepared for a last stand. I grew solemn once I realized how many hunters would have to pay the ultimate price because I was foolish and cocky. I was pulled out of my thoughts when an explosion rocked the area and when I looked at the source of the explosion I saw that many of the dracaenae had been destroyed and that there was a continuous stream of golden arrows hitting the monster ranks and causing weaker explosions that still managed to take down several monsters with each arrow. I then became aware of war cries all around me as several figures charged out of the forest towards the monster ranks and several others sat just inside the tree line shooting sea green arrows with the speed and accuracy of the best of hunters. My hunters all began to draw their bows and shot monsters down at a prodigious rate. Golden dust filled the air as the monsters were caught between the hammer that was these new arrivals and the anvil that was my hunters. Soon all of the monsters were destroyed and I finally got a good look at the new arrivals. I was shocked to see that all of them wore sea green, navy blue, and gray camouflage and they all wore hoods to hide their faces. My hunters all had arrows aimed at these new arrivals when a commanding voice that was eerily familiar to me rang out across the clearing.

"Lady Artemis I must ask that you tell your hunters to stand down." I turned towards the voice and saw a man with the same uniform as the rest except with the addition of a cape walking towards us.

"And why should I not go ahead and order my hunters to attack?" I asked.

Yet he still had the audacity to smirk at me, "I don't think some of your hunters would be willing to carry out that order judging by the looks on their faces." When he said this I looked behind me to see several of the new girls who had been found in the middle of my camp were lowering their bows in shock before one of the younger ones named Chloe dropped her bow and ran towards the man who crouched down with open arms that Chloe jumped into and she fiercely hugged the man. Chloe was followed by several other hunters who like Chloe had been found and they all dog piled the mystery man. When he freed himself from the girls I finally pieced together who he was.

"You're the Andrew man who has been dropping girls off at my camp."

"Yes and no." I looked at him confused, "I do go by Andrew at times but you're wrong in saying that I brought the girls to you because it was all of us who contributed to delivering the girls to you." He said as turned around and presented the nine other men who were currently standing behind him. "I'm sorry for sneaking into your camp without your permission but I feel like the benefits outweigh the issues this brings up."

I couldn't argue with that logic as he had snuck into camp to deliver new hunters but I still had one unanswered question, "Who are you really?" I asked.

He just smiled and said, "Lady Artemis, we are the outcasts."

 **A/N I know the first half of this chapter was probably not my best writing and was kinda boring but I couldn't leave Will in the dark and the Roman explanation had to be put somewhere. Hopefully the second half made up for it though. This is the last chapter I will post till after Christmas so I hope all of you have a happy and safe Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas then be happy and safe anyway. So good, bad, indifferent, suggestions, or questions just send me a review. Normally I would check for simple typos but right now I'm really, really tired and don't feel like it so sorry, if it is excessively bad then tell me and by tomorrow I'll look into fixing it. MOG out**


	7. Chapter 7: The Future Is Told

A/N So I have finally returned, yes it has been a while but all is well for I have another chapter ready. This will be mostly a mostly filler chapter and in it I will attempt to write a good prophecy but no promises that it will make sense. So as always enjoy…

Chapter 7

Artemis POV

After the strange group of men had flashed out I was approached by all of my hunters, each trying to ask me a question at the same time.

"Who were they?"

"Why did they help us?"

I was barraged by these and many other questions, none of which I knew the answer to. To be truthful I had no idea who they were, why they helped us, or even what they were doing following us in the first place. All I knew was that they were extremely dangerous and called themselves the outcasts.

Signaling for my hunters to quiet down I addressed them, "I Know nothing about these men, however I must report this to Olympus and hopefully someone else will know about these men." All of my hunters looked disappointed at my lack of answers but dejectedly nodded and with an unspoken order, began to set up camp.

I immediately flashed myself to Olympus to find Apollo already talking to Zeus. "Father my oracle has issued a new prophecy that you will undoubtedly want hear." He said as Zeus shot a lightning bolt into the sky and summoned the other gods. All of the gods flashed flashed in and looked at Zeus expectantly who just pointed at Apollo and giving the floor to him.

Addressing the gods Apollo spoke. "My oracle has just issued the next great prophecy." There was a collective gasp from all that were present, many believed that they would have at least a few years before the next prophecy but not 6 months.

"Your new oracle gave this prophecy?" Zeus asked and Apollo nodded in confirmation. With his answer Zeus' anger seemed to grow, "So you mean to tell me that you getting a new oracle is the reason that this prophecy was given?" Zeus asked in a low voice that was scarier for the lack of volume and the fact that his tone of voice promised pain.

Apollo turned a sickly shade of white due to his fear and soon the smell of ozone filled the air. Seeing that he was likely about to be blown off Olympus Apollo tried to save himself but his words came out as senseless babble.

Zeus' irritation only grew because of Apollo's lack of a coherent answer until it was Poseidon who spoke in Apollo's defense.

"Oh shut up thunderhead, the prophecy would have been delivered new oracle or not." Poseidon said sounding disinterested as he played with some water in his hands, forming new shapes out of it and then molding it into another intricate design. I frowned at Poseidon's disinterest at events, normally he was one of the major contributors to the meetings but that all changed when Perseus was thrown into Tartarus. Ever since that fateful day Poseidon had grown ever increasingly depressed, it seemed as if he was quickly spiraling into a shell of his former self as he never showed any outward signs of happiness or joy.

Zeus just grumbled something into his beard but remained silent.

When it appeared as if Apollo's supposed guilt was cleared did I finally speak. "So are you going to tell us the prophecy or not?" At my words everybody seemed to scoot a little forward in their seats and this even included Poseidon who looked at Apollo with intrigue in his eyes.

Apollo gave me a grateful look since I was able to change the topic away from blasting Apollo. Apollo then said what everybody was waiting for with bated breath.

"Seven heroes shall answer the call

To the two moons the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath

As foes bear arms to the doors of death

Olympus shall fall to the giant of thunder

Unless aided by those tossed asunder."

At the conclusion of the prophecy we all sat there in stunned silence. The silence would have stretched for an unknown amount of time had it not been for Athena speaking up.

"Well I guess the first thing we should do now is at least try to wrestle a few answers from this new revelation." Zeus made a circular motion with his hands signaling for her to continue. "I believe the first line is fairly self explanatory, however the second line is where things get confusing. To the two moons the world must fall, this must mean that Artemis and another moon shall cause the world to fall." When she said this several of the gods glanced at me and I glared back at them, challenging them to say something. When they refused to look back at me I returned my attention to Athena who had progressed to the fifth line while I was occupied with the other idiot gods. "... Olympus shall fall to the giant of thunder, this must mean Porphyrion and that must also mean that we are about to enter into the second giant war." When she said this the tension in the room grew so thick one could choke on it. Many in the room had looks of fear and worry on their faces, and for good reason too. In the last war we barely won and this time we the gods are weaker and our greatest hero of the era was cast into Tartarus by Zeus. "And the last line, Unless aided by those tossed asunder, means that our only hope is those that were banished."

Zeus appeared troubled by this, we all knew that it would be difficult for him to apologize to those he had alienated and even more difficult for him to ask them to save him, his pride would not allow it. "Well then does anybody know the whereabouts of these people that we will need?" Zeus said in a resigned voice.

"While I was hunting a group of monsters we were surrounded and in dire straights when a mysterious group of 10 people came and saved us, I say this only because they call themselves the outcasts and I believe them to be the people we need." Several of the gods perked up when they heard this, obviously interested in the identity of these mysterious people. "What's more is that their apparent leader said he was the one who had delivered nearly a dozen hunters to my camp and I tend to believe that he also is has helped others reach both camps for his men fit the descriptions given to us by all of the demigods who were escorted to the the camps." Many of the gods and looks of appreciation on their faces for this man had saved several of their own children.

"Very well then, find these men and bring their leader to Olympus for I need to talk to him about acquiring his services for the war. You are all dismissed." With that he and all the gods left and I flashed to where the hunt had set up camp.

Upon my arrival all my girls looked at me expectantly, "Zeus has ordered us to find the group that helped us today so tomorrow at first light we will set out in search of them." I said before immediately entering my tent to avoid the inevitable questions they would have.

Nobody POV

Secret Location

"Are you sure that you succeeded?" Asked a powerful voice that resounded throughout the small cave.

Two gods stood before a wall covered by the outline of the sleeping face of a woman.

"Yes Lady Gaea we have spent months whispering into Zeus' ear and now he believes what we have told him beyond all doubt." The one on the left, Deimos said.

"So when the time comes Zeus will strike him down?" Gaea asked.

"Yes, when the time comes and Percy Jackson is brought before Zeus, Zeus will attempt to strike him down." The other one, Phobos said.

Percy POV

After helping the hunt I flashed us a couple of miles away to our camp where we all were in high spirits due to our victory. I decided that since all of them had put in a lot of work in during the past few months and now they had proven their skill I allowed them to have a party. Never one for partying I quickly retired to my tent and left them to the celebrations while leaving Orion in charge. What I didn't know however was that the Stolls brothers had snuck a copious amount of alcohol into the camp which they were drinking at a prodigious rate while I slept in my tent. They partied till early in the morning but before they passed out from exhaustion and alcohol consumption they had started a massive bonfire that gave off enough smoke that it could be seen from miles away.

When I woke up the next morning I walked out to see all of my men passed out surrounded in a sea of alcohol containers, a recently burned out bonfire, and an army of monsters surrounding the camp. I soon put 2 and 2 together and realized that the party I let them have attracted the remaining fragments of the force we defeated yesterday.

I knew at this point a sudden movement would be fatal so I nudged the body that currently was at my feet and soon I had woken up a very hungover Jake Mason.

"Ugh… what's going on?" He said as he clutched his head from the headache he was undoubtedly suffering from right now.

"Get up you idiot." I hissed at him and through the haze of his exhaustion he recognized that it was me standing over him and he stood up. However he stood up a little too fast and immediately clutched his head in pain again. When some of the pain subsided he looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Trust me I'm not the person you need to be fearing right now." When a questioning look appeared on his face I pointed at the now slowly approaching monster army. His mouth hung open in shock as a silent understanding seemed to pass between us, first we find a way to survive this and then I will deal with punishment. We both began to scurry about waking up the others, Jake moving a a speed just above a walk because of the stomach and head pains he was currently suffering from. When the remaining outcasts had been roused I looked over the hungover members and realized that we would have absolutely no hope in holding the camp and we would have to abandon it. Then a hunting call that I had grown familiar with over the years sounded in the distance and my men appeared to be in pain due to the sound the hunt's hunting call produced.

Artemis POV

I was awoken early in the morning by a frantic Zoe. "Milady, the is a massive amount of smoke in the distance." She said. I frowned at this, if there was a forest fire then I would have to move the hunt and any possible trail left by the outcasts would be lost and we would have to start at square one. At the time I would have never guessed the cause of the fire was actually our quarry.

When I exited my tent I saw all the hunters running around in a panic. When I finally gained order over them I looked in the predawn sky and saw the plume of smoke just visible in the faint light.

"Half of you stay here and pack camp, be ready to leave at a moment's notice. The other half be ready to accompany me in 2 minutes so we can find the cause of this fire." Leaving the hunt to sort themselves into 2 groups I walked forward and inspected the smoke. It was too much to have come from a simple campfire yet at the same time it was too little to have come from a forest fire.

"We're ready milady." Zoe said from beside me. Without saying anything I set off at a brisk jog knowing my hunters would follow me. We ran for around 30 minutes before the source of the smoke appeared before us.

I stopped in my tracks when I realized that the source of the fire was a bonfire that apparently was started when the outcasts celebrated their victory. I also saw lumps in the ground that I soon realized were individual members of the outcasts who all appeared to be hammered drunk. I snorted and was about to turn to leave them be until I came back to collect them when I saw that their camp was surrounded by a monster army that appeared to be the remains of the force we defeated yesterday.

I drew an arrow preparing to engage the monsters when I turned to my hunters. "Only men would be stupid enough to cause a situation like this." Hearing the soft laughter of my hunters behind me I blew the hunting horn and prepared for battle.

A/N So yeah as I said a lot of filler in this, however Percy's inexperience is becoming evident and now the hunt must save the outcasts. I hope you liked the prophecy I wrote, in it is how Percy and Artemis will come together to make the world fall(and maybe fall in love along the way) and how the Outcasts are essential to the survival of Olympus. Anyways good, bad, or indifferent tell me what you think because I want to know what you guys think. MOG out.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

A/N Just reread part of chapter 7 and found a bunch of mistakes I had made(I wrote that chapter at like 2 in the morning). I fixed all that I could see so if you want to you can look back at it and hopefully it makes sense. As always enjoy…

Chapter 8

Percy POV

As soon as the horn died out the sound of whizzing arrows filled the air and the front ranks of the approaching monsters began to get torn apart. Within minutes the entire horde was decimated by the hunters, thankfully not a single monster reached our camp for my men were incapable of defending themselves. Once we were no longer under attack I looked towards the spot along the tree line where all the arrows had come from to see about half the hunt marching towards us led by Artemis herself and who had a triumphant smirk on her face.

Only when she reached us did she speak. "Well this might have been the shortest hunt I've ever partaken in." Her comment caused a round of laughter to pass through the hunters behind her.

"What should we do with these miserable boys." Zoe said as she looked over my men behind me with a derisive sneer plastered on her face.

Artemis appeared to think on this for a second. "I think first we should find out who these mysterious men are first. Would you do the honors Zoe?" She asked

"With pleasure." Was the response she got and Zoe walked forward to stand directly in front of me. Knowing time was of the essence I used the powers Selene gave to me to alter Orion's appearance. My powers were not strong enough for a complete makeover and I could only alter his appearance slightly. I would simply have to hope that in the thousands of years since they had seen each other Artemis would not be able to recognize him. If she did then there would surely be bloodshed for Artemis still did not know of Orion's innocence and she would promptly kill him on sight.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the hood covering my face being roughly thrown back. When my face was visible there were gasps from all the hunters but none were louder than those that came from Bianca and Zoe. Before I was banished I had gone on a quest with the two and despite it being their fate to die on the quest I had been able to save them. The two of them promptly rushed forward to embrace me despite the glare Artemis was giving the three of us.

"Percy it's so good to see you, I thought you would die in Tartarus." Bianca said as soon as the two detached themselves from me.

"I thought I would too but with a little help from a friend I got out." They both frowned at the lack of a straightforward answer but neither of them pressed my case. I signaled for all of my men to remove their hoods which they all did despite their obvious hesitation to do so. However I noticed that Orion abstained from doing so, obviously not trusting the altercations to his face.

Bianca looked like she was about to faint from all the excitement of the day especially when she laid eyes on Nico for the first time since the Titan War. "Nico what are you doing here?" She said as she rushed towards him.

Nico smiled and embraced his sister, "When they said Percy was a traitor I knew it wasn't true and I said so. When Zeus found out he forced Chiron to kick me out of camp and I wandered for a while until Percy found me. After that he took me in and I became an Outcast." He explained. Nico was one of the few who didn't party as hard as the others and was capable of giving a coherent response unlike those beside him who were clutching their heads because of all the noise from the conversations.

Artemis POV

To say I was shocked to see Perseus was an understatement, nobody thought he would survive. When Zoe and Bianca embraced him my shock turned into bitterness, Bianca and one of my most faithful servants were hugging him and looked as if they would never let go if they could. I felt a nagging doubt worm its way into my thoughts, was Zoe faithful to her oath? I squashed the thought out of existence in my mind but I knew that that doubt would forever be with me.

My shock only grew when the rest of the Outcasts revealed themselves, all those who were kicked out of camp seemed to have gathered under Percy's banner. Soon Clarisse and Katie were amongst them, hugging all of their old friends. I felt my frown deepen, they may be only friendly hugs but it still irked me to see my hunters getting so friendly with males.

Soon I noticed one other off to the side who hadn't revealed himself yet. Perseus noticed who I was looking at and gave the man a nod of encouragement. When he took his hood off I felt a spark of recognition deep inside me. He looked very familiar yet I couldn't remember who he looked like. I noticed the nervous glances Perseus was sending at me and knew that they were hiding something from me. I never liked it when someone was hiding something from me so I vowed to discover the indemnity of this familiar man.

I finally addressed the main reason why we were here though. "Perseus I am required to take you to Olympus now." Silence enveloped the clearing as everyone awaited his response, several of my hunters and all his men hoped for him to refuse as they all knew what fate awaited him if Zeus discovered his identity.

"Very well then I shall go with you." He said. I released the pent up breath that I didn't know I was holding, I honestly thought that he would resist and that violence would've been necessary.

His agreement was not viewed favorably by many in the clearly and several protested but it was Bianca who spoke the loudest. "Percy you can't go, Zeus will kill you!" Percy just smiled in reassurance but Bianca still appeared unconvinced. Before she could continue with her protests Percy cut her off. "I have to do this sooner or later but do not worry I am not simply going to let him kill me. I have gone through too much just to die now." Bianca didn't look happy but she and the other remained silent regardless. Seeing my chance to leave without further opposition I quickly grabbed Perseus' shoulder and flashed us to the steps outside the throne room.

When I pushed open the doors I saw that Zeus was the sole occupant of the room. "Father I have brought the leader of the outcasts as you requested." I said. Zeus immediately perked up when he heard my voice.

"Good job, I didn't think you would've done it this quickly." He said and soon he summoned the rest of the gods.

Once they were all assembled he addressed them, "Artemis has found the leader of the outcasts and brought him her." All of the gods paid rapt attention to every word Zeus said, for here stood one of the most important men in the world and his fate was now in Zeus' hands. "I must ask though, how did you find him so quickly?"

"After the battle yesterday his men decided to throw a little party in which many of them got drunk and they decided to have a massive bonfire. In the morning I was awoken by my hunters thinking this was a forest fire only for us to see his men passed out and surrounded by the remnants of the monster horde who also noticed the smoke and came back for some revenge. After defeating the monsters I brought him straight here." I explained to the council.

Percy POV

Many in the council laughed at the circumstances of how Artemis found us, much to my chagrin.

Finally Zeus addressed me directly. "And would you care to reveal yourself?" He asked.

"I will reveal my identity under one condition," I paused looking at Zeus to see if he would be willing to accept. He simply nodded for me to continue. "You swear on the Styx that no harm will come to me because of my identity." Zeus appeared curious as to why I would request this but he made the oath regardless. It was only when I heard the rumble of thunder that seals an oath on the Styx that I took my hood off. Nothing but silence greeted my revelation, everyone was too busy staring at Zeus to see his reaction.

It was not long in coming, "TRAITOR!" He said as he stood from his throne and raised his master bolt, poised to strike and kill me. As he threw it at me a sea green flash appeared in front of me and much to everyone's surprise the master bolt was deflected off to the side where it blew a large hole in the wall. Before me stood Poseidon with his trident in hand, smoking from the brief contact it had with the master bolt.

"You will not touch my son, you swore an oath to not harm him!" Poseidon yelled.

"How dare you defend this traitor who was responsible for my daughter's death! If you do not step aside you shall join him in Tartarus." When my father didn't move an inch Zeus rose the master bolt yet again yet before he threw it a two arrows, one silver and one gold pierced his wrist causing him to drop the bolt on the ground.

Zeus looked at his twin children in disbelief that they would support Percy. "Why would you support him over your own father?" He said with the pain of betrayal clearly evident in his voice.

The twins walked forward to stand beside Poseidon and me, both with another arrow drawn and aimed right at Zeus. "Despite what you believe he is not a traitor and besides if it weren't for him my sister could very well be dead right now." Apollo said in a voice laced with venom.

"Even if you don't trust us at least take the time to look through his memories of the battle where Thalia was killed so you can finally know the truth." Artemis said.

Zeus still was fuming at this blatant betrayal by his brother and children but he still caved in to their demands. "Very well then please walk forward for inspection Perseus."

"I think this is close enough for now." Poseidon said still not willing to trust Zeus.

"I promise I won't try to kill him." Despite Zeus' reassurances Poseidon's glare just depended. "Fine, have it your way." I felt Zeus begin to sift through my memories of that fateful day, it only took him a few seconds until he had what he needed. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his verdict. "Very well then you are no longer considered a traitor of Olympus but know this Perseus Jackson, I still blame you for my daughter's death." Everyone in the room appeared relieved at his proclamation, despite him still blaming me for Thalia's death.

The room was then enveloped in silence again only to be broken by Hera. "Will you please tell us how you managed to get out of Tartarus and formed the Outcasts." It was phrased as a request but it really was more like an order. And so I told them of my journeys through Tartarus and how I meet Selene, how she gave me her powers, and the extent of those powers including how they seemed to work best at night. I also told them of how I discovered Will and how I had gone around the country finding more outcasts. When I told them about how we helped many of their children make it to the Roman and Greek camps many of the gods had grateful smiles on their faces.

The one thing I withheld from them however, was the identity of Orion. I knew that several on the Council, mainly Apollo and Artemis, would still be very touchy about him and I didn't need any additional drama to deal with.

When I was done with my story Zeus called the meeting to a close and all the gods save Apollo, Artemis, and Poseidon left. I soon was in a bone crushing embrace from my father and he was muttering in my ear about how much he had missed me and how much he had worried about me.

"It's okay dad everything is all good now."

Poseidon appeared grateful, "If you ever need help just ask me." He said before he vanished in a sea breeze.

This left me with the twin archers. "Thank you, both of you, for standing up for me back there. I know it must have been hard." I said. Apollo smiled and Artemis had an appreciative look on her face.

"Currently your outcasts are being watched by my hunters, when you come back I will release them into your custody." I bowed in thanks and she flashed out of the throne room leaving me with Apollo.

"Percy I know this is an impropostion to you but do you mind if I visit Will and Michael?" He asked. "It's just I thought they were dead and-"

I cut him off before he could continue. "There is no need to explain anything Apollo, you are welcome in my camp anytime."

"Thanks Percy, and know that no matter what Zeus does you'll always have me on your side." And with that he too left the throne room leaving me alone.

A/N Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, I had just a little bit left in the story and I was writing in the car and I just wanted to be finished. Hopefully you picked up on some of the future issues facing Pertemis. If you did or didn't you'll just have to keep reading to see how things resolve. If you didn't like how Zeus keeps his grudge with Percy then sorry but there are things in the future I want to do involving that. So good, bad, or indifferent send me a review as to what you think. MOG out.


End file.
